This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. As part of an 8 week summer intern program for high school students, we developed a research program where the intern collects sea water samples from several sites and then analyzes TEM images for the presence of phages. The program has been developed so that the intern is semi-independent in determining the research plan. A simple protocol is followed for sample preparation that centrifuges filtered sea water onto a grid with a carbon film. The grids are then imaged using Leginon and the TEM and the images are then analyzed for the presence of phages. The intern writes a report and gives a presentation. The intern works closely with NRAMM staff and by the end of the summer becomes familiar with the scientific research envirnonment.